ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis 2 (video game)
|genre=Action-adventure |modes=Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings= |media= }}Computeropolis 2 is a 2007 platform video game based on the 2007 Universal Animation film of the same name. Developed by Radical Entertainment and published by Activision, it was released on the Xbox 360, Windows, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, and Game Boy Advance on July 3, 2007 in North America, on July 6, 2007 in Europe, and on September 27, 2007 in Japan. This is the last Universal Animation video game to be released on the GBA. Ports for Xbox and GameCube were planned, but both were cancelled due to low sales of the Xbox and limited resources for GameCube along with Spider-Man 3 and Shrek the Third. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the first movie's video game with the same characters and moves, although has a few differences. More coming soon! Plot Same as the movie plot but it has many edits and differences in the video game version. Two years after the events of the first film, a gang of hackers led by James V. Survick (nicknamed Cyber-Boy) invades and captures a secret coding base located far away from Computeropolis, renaming it as "Hackers' Palace". Cyber-Boy encounters a tracking map that leads them to Computeropolis, and they travel to the city, plotting to hack the vulnerable cyber hotspot. Meanwhile, Peri Dazz, now 16 years old, is living his dream as a member of the Desktop Component League (DCL), protecting the city of Computeropolis with his best friend Nicky Kickzoo. The DCL is sent on an assignment to apprehend Mr. Error, an anthropomorphic error message who has recently been bugging the citizens of Computeropolis. They successfully complete the mission, with Mr. Error taken into custody by internet officers Paul and Frank. Soon after, the DCL is rewarded by their leader Manager Marc with a visit to Virtual Paradise, a multiplayer mall park. While playing a game there, Peri gets distracted and spots a girl who also wears a hoodie; however, Nicky takes Peri with him and the gang before he can find out who she is. Back at the DCL headquarters, Marc tells Peri that he longs to find a new job, and leaves the DCL for new employment; Peri thus takes his place as the new leader of the DCL. The next day, Computeropolis mayor Fredrick Moss hires Peri for community service to clean up the mess Mr. Error made the other day; Peri initially refuses, but reluctantly volunteers. During his job, Peri sees the girl he saw at Virtual Paradise, only for Moss to tell him to get back to work. Nicky and the rest of the DCL visit Peri on his job, and Peri tells Nicky he is trying to find out more about the girl he saw, who is heading to Virtual Paradise. After the DCL leaves him, Peri eventually abandons his job and heads off to Virtual Paradise. When Peri catches up with her, the girl introduces herself as Vinna Binz, and Peri instantly falls in love with her. The next day, Cyber-Boy's gang arrives in Computeropolis and attacks the city. Peri, Nicky, and the rest of the DCL show up to stop them, only for the hackers to retreat. Cyber-Boy appears on the city's central monitor, explaining that everyone will not survive in the next 50 hours, as soon as he and his henchmen destroy and hijack the city. Shocked, Peri warns his friends that Cyber-Boy is going to destroy Peri's computer and they must find a way to stop him, but at first Peri introduces Vinna as his new girlfriend to the DCL. Peri and Nicky later take Vinna to Cyber-Boy's hideout so they could spy on Cyber-Boy and his henchmen. As they make a sound which made Cyber-Boy and his henchmen notice them, the trio manage to escape from the minions. Peri tries to make a run for it, but gets immediately captured by Cyber-Boy's henchmen. Cyber-Boy is furious at Peri for spying on him, so he sends the boy to the cell in his new inescapable prison. Peri discovers that Cyber-Boy, who is revealed to have hired Marc as a partner, has been planning to build a machine that could destroy the entire city through Peri's computer in order to achieve world domination. Nicky, Vinna and the rest of the DCL later save Peri and help him escape the prision. The heroes then go around and set off all the security alerts, overloading the system. The prison starts to crumble and fall apart. After they escaped, Peri and Vinna spend personal time together, and Peri falls in love with her. The next day, Peri buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Vinna, but only to find out that she is moving to Japan so she could spent time studying anime and manga as well as speaking Japanese. She asks Peri to go with her to Japan, but Peri in turn asks Vinna to stay with him when Vinna says it is unlikely she will ever return before leaving right away. A heartbroken Peri has lacked the courage to ask Vinna out on a date. Meanwhile, Cyber-Boy orders his henchmen to destroy Computeropolis and take over the world. At the airport, Vinna, realizing that she has also fallen in love with Peri, leaves the airport and heads back to Computeropolis. However, by the time she gets there, Vinna was caught by Cyber-Boy and his henchmen, who find out that she is Peri's girlfriend. Fortunately, Marc calls and informs Peri and Nicky, and to rescue Vinna, the duo go undercover to distract Cyber-Boy in order to save Vinna. They find a bound and gagged Vinna strapped to a rocket and start to untie her, but Cyber-Boy confronts them by grabbing the remote to launch the rocket. The DCL, reunited with Marc, arrive and are able to defeat Cyber-Boy and his henchmen. At the end of the battle, Cyber-Boy was feeling dazed and was shot by Marc using his laser gun, causing Cyber-Boy transform into a endoskeleton; then the DCL happily celebrate. The next day, Vinna prepares to leave on the taxi but she and Peri decide to remain together anyway, taking Nicky and the rest of the DCL along; they embark and celebrate on their new life and victory together. Voice cast Coming soon! Development Vivendi Universal Games showed the game at the E3 convention in May 2006. Activision announced on December of that same year that they would be working with Universal Studios to develop and publish video games based on the upcoming Computeropolis 2 movie, before they released the first trailer for the game in March 2007. The Nintendo Channel released a playable demo of this game on July 6, 2007, the same day that Computeropolis 2 came out in theaters, which shows one of the puzzle levels in which the Desktop Component League are the main characters. Reception Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia *The game was released in Japan on the same day that the film was released in Japan. *This is the second Computeropolis video game to be rated E10+ by the ESRB, following Computeropolis: King Trojan's Revenge. Category:Video games Category:Computeropolis 2 Category:2000s Category:2007 Category:Computeropolis video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Wii games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Windows games